Ravages of the Plague
Chapter 3 of the Human Campaign The Scourge of Lordaeron in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Creeps *3 Ogre Warriors *1 Ogre Mauler *8 Bandits *2 Rogue (creep) *1 Enforcer *Murloc Tiderunner *Murloc Huntsman Villagers *Stacie (female) *Jillian (female) *Linda (female) *Marie Claire Antoinette (female) *Achilles *Garglemel *Splendora (female) *Daunell Barton (female) *Alex (kid) *Austen (kid) *Alizabeth (female) *Alric *Unammed Villagers Trivia *There is a NPC who's name is Marie Claire Antoinette, after the French/Austrian queen who was killed during the Reign of Terror. Also, there is another NPC named Achilles after the famous Greek warrior. Transcript of the mission Three days later in Alterac, Arthas and his men wait near a crossroads along the King's Road. ;Captain :Prince Arthas, we've been waiting here for hours. Are we sure this friend of yours is coming? ;Arthas :I'm sure. Jaina usually runs a little late. ;Captain :We must help her! ;Arthas :Stay your blade, Captain. She can take care of herself. ;Arthas :Gentlemen, meet Miss Jaina Proudmoore, special agent to the Kirin Tor, and one of the most talented sorceresses in the land. ;Arthas :Looks like you haven't lost your touch. It's good to see you again, Jaina. ;Jaina Proudmoore :You too, Arthas. It's been awhile since a prince escorted me anywhere. ;Arthas :Yes, it has. Well, I guess we should get underway. ;Jaina Proudmoore :Our sources believe the plague originated in the region north of here. We should check out the villages along the King's Road. ---- Quest: Investigate Villages ---- HINT - Use Jaina's Summon Water Elemental spell to summon a water elemental unit. Stacie: Prince Arthas! There's something amiss at the bridge ahead! Marie Claire Antoinette: Look! It's Prince Arthas. Garglemel: Milord! If this is about taxes, I can explain! Achilles: Milord, someone has destroyed the bridge from the far side of the river! There is another way to cross, but it is not as safe as it used to be. Bandit: Slaughter them all! Villager: Bandits! Run! Bandit'': Sack the town! '''Villager: Save us! Arthas and Jaina bravely engaged the bandits, saving the populace of the town. Villager: Oh, thanks so much! I have a reward for you. NEW ITEM RECEIVED - Potion of Greater Healing. Alric: Milord, there is an ancient fountain shrine nearby. Legends say that its holy waters can restore health and heal grievous wounds. Arthas: That could prove to be useful indeed. ---- Quest: Fountain of Health ---- Arthas, Jaina and the Lordaeron footmen fought murlocs on their way through the river. Dangers abroad, they also found a bandit camp. Once reaching the other side of the river, they were surprised by skeleton archers. Sergeant: Lock your shields and defend yourselves! Their arrows won't get through! Arthas: Skeletons? Slay them all, immediately! Arthas and Jaina found local footmen attempting to save as many villagers as possible from the invasion of skeletons. The heroes joined their fight to defend the village. The swarm of undead skeleton archers was destroyed, leaving Arthas with the concern of what they were. Arthas: What were those creatures, Sergeant? Sergeant: Undead, milord! This whole village has gone mad! We did our best to defend the villagers, but -- Arthas: We'll get to the bottom of this. HINT - Your Footmen now have the Defend skill. Use it for better protection against ranged attacks. HINT - Arthas may use the Holy Light spell to damage the Undead. Arthas: This must be the shrine that the old man spoke of. Any man who drinks from these Light-blessed waters will be healed. HINT - Move wounded units close to the fountain of Health and they will heal more quickly. ;Jaina Proudmoore :It's as if the land around the granary is... dying. ;Arthas :Could the grain itself be plagued? ;Jaina Proudmoore :Let's hope note. Those crates bear the regional seal of Andorhal, the distribution center for the northern boroughs. If this grain can spread the plague, there's no telling how many villages might be affected. Priest: Greetings. We are priests from Quel'Thalas. We've come to help heal the land of this strange curse. Jaina: As always, the generosity of the elves is greatly appreciated. Priest: You should know that there is a granary warehouse at the far end of this village. This evil blight may be evident there as well. Arthas: We'll check it out. ;NEW UNIT ACQUIRED Priest - Supporting spellcaster. Can initially cast heal., which increases the life of wounded units. Can also learn Dispel Magic and Inner Fire. ---- Quest: Grain Warehouse Grain Warehouse ---- While investigating the area, Arthas found a Mortar Team fighting for their lifes against Undead Skeletons. Arthas and Jaina saved them from becoming overwhelmed by the vast undead forces. In gratefulness, they joined Arthas. ;NEW UNIT ACQUIRED Mortar Team - Long-range siege weaponry Exceptional damage versus buildings, but slow and vulnerable. Can learn the Flare ability. Arthas: What the hell are you men shooting at? Mortar Team: We're blasting those damned skeletons, sir. This whole flaming village is crawling with them. Arthas: Well, I could use your help. We've got a warehouse to destroy at the end of town. ---- ;Kel'Thuzad :We've been discovered, my brothers! Flee and continue with the operation! ;Kel'Thuzad :I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but... duty calls. ;Jaina Proudmoore :That creature looks like it was sewn together from different corpses. ;Arthas :Let's study it after we kill it, okay? Arthas: Destroy that warehouse, now! Jaina, Arthas and their men defeated the Necromancers, Abominations and Undead Skeletons guarding the warehouse. The Mortar Team destroyed the warehouse and its plagued content ;Arthas :What was that? And who was that wizard dressed in black? ;Jaina Proudmoore :I believe that the robed man was a necromancer. Obviously, he and his lackeys are behind this plague. ;Arthas :Well, it's a good bet we'll find him, and the answers we're looking for, in Andorhal. Category:Campaign chapters